DISFRAZ
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: Halloween escusa perfecta para fiestas, disfrasesy retos. Y porque no? uno que otro reto para un o dos genios. one shot?
1. Chapter 1

Hola** de nuevo.** Nuevo proyecto con L y Misa, lo quería subir para el 31 de octubre pero me gano la emoción. Se supone que seria algo así como especial de Halloween y por el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Lawliet pero dije "que rayos", así que aquí lo tienen.

Ya saben que adoro sus comentarios y tomo mucho en cuenta cualquier tipo de critica que me hagan. No tienen una idea de cuanto se agradecen. Sin mas que agregar los dejo leer.

**Death** **Note** _**no me**__**pertenece, solo esta historia que publico sin ningún fin de lucrar.**_

* * *

**DISFRACES**

Aburrida, molesta y frustrada. Así era la manera en la que Misa Amane se sentía en esos momentos.

Estaba acostada en su cama leyendo algunos libretos que tenía que aprenderse en unas semanas para los próximos comerciales que grabaría por vísperas de navidad. Las primeras que pasaría fuera de su adorado Japón.

Desde hace ya bastante tiempo su domicilio era el país británico. Desde la muerte de su adorado Light había caído en una depresión tan impresionante que el detective panda se vio en la necesidad de llevarla consigo para que la chica blonda no atentara contra sí misma.

No recordaba muy bien que era lo que había pasado exactamente, solo sabia que Light había muerto tratando de capturar a Kira y que este lo había matado. El héroe que tanto había adorado había terminado con la muerte del amor de su vida y para ella eso aun era algo que no comprendía. Se supone que solo juzgaba a las personas malas, pero resulto que era un gran fraude, sino no hubiese matado a alguien tan bueno como su novio. Después llegó el detective pervertido justo cuando planeaba la manera de unirse a su amado.

Sacudió su cabeza un tanto frustrada de tanto leer y aventó los libretos que tenía sobre su cama. Estaba muy aburrida y ya no tenia caso leerlos si ya los tenía memorizados. Con una sonrisa en su rostro decidió como despejarse de su aburrimiento. Llevaba puestos unos pescadores ajustados y un suéter un poco flojo, dando asi una vista de uno de sus hombros, además llevaba una coleta un tanto desordenada e iba descalza. Salió de su habitación en esa mansión-orfanato y bajo las escaleras. Saludo a unos cuantos chicos que pasaban por ahí y toco la puerta con golpes apenas audibles, sin embargo se oyó un "adelante" del otro lado. Al abrirla paso y pudo ver cuatro matas de pelo que apenas y se veían debido a que se encontraban detrás de pilas de documentos o de alguna computadora.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Misa?- pregunto el detective con su clásico tono de voz aplanado e indiferente de siempre.

-"Misa ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué has echo? Tenía tiempo de no verte". Enserio Ryuzaky, tus modales dejan mucho que desear.- Bufo molesta y soltó un soplido que movió algunos cabellos de su flequillo.- Estaba aburrida y vine a despejarme un poco, y antes de que me vayas a echar no pienso hacerlo.- Le dice apuntandolo con el dedo índice y retandolo con la mirada.- No vine a quitarte "tu valioso" tiempo solo vine a leer algún libro que tienes aquí, en silencio y fingiendo que soy un mueble de decoración.- Hizo comillas con las manos y fue al librero y saco cualquier libro de ahí.

-De igual manera solo estamos con el papeleo. La investigación ya termino y no hay nada pendiente por el momento.- Con su dedo pulgar en la boca observaba como la rubia tomaba el libro y se ponía boca abajo en la alfombra que usaba Near para estar con sus jugetes. Una imagen bastante sugerente a decir verdad. Aun para él que era casi considerado asexual.

No es que él lo fuera pero había varias razones que no le permitían tener ningún tipo de relación con alguien. Una era su identidad como L y la otra era que por ser el mejor detective del mundo no había tiempo para poder socializar con alguien de esa manera. Pero teniendo a una Amane Misa paseando por el orfanato con ropa ceñida era muy difícil no pensar en su deber como L.

-¿No se supone que tienes que aprender unos libretos en lugar de estar quitándole el tiempo a los demás?- Le pregunto Mello con evidente fastidio en la voz hacia la joven en la alfombra y mordiendo un pedazo de tableta de chocolate.

-Estoy hablando con el panda, no con su pulga.- Le contesto Misa a Mello sin voltearlo a verlo.- Además eso ya lo memorice. Por eso dije que estoy aburrida, no tengo nada que hacer.

Mello bufo molesto y Matt solo se río por las ocurrencias de Misa. Era muy divertido ver a los dos rubios pelear por cualquier cosa.

-¿Cuando empiezas grabaciones Amane?- Pregunto L viendo la pantalla del computador y revisando unos documentos.

-A principios del mes de noviembre. Descansaran de mi ese mes completo.-Le contesto empezando su lectura y jugando con un mechón suelto de su cabello. Estar mucho tiempo con esos chicos le pegaban ciertas manías.

-¡Por fin paz y tranquilidad!- Dijo Mello en voz alta y besando su crucifijo.

Misa volteo a verlo achicando sus ojos azules y sacando su lengua. Mello solo sonrio feliz por haberla echo enojar.

Cuando Misa apenas iba a decir algo unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon y con un escueto "adelante" de parte de L la puerta se abrió. Por ella ingreso uno de los nuevos educadores del orfanato. Era un poco alto y delgado, su tez era blanca pero no tan pálida, con ojos color verde y cabello dorado. A decir verdad era el más apuesto dentro del grupo académico y aunque era alguien confiable, no lo era tanto como para decirle quién era en verdad L, solo sabia que era el "hijo" del dueño del orfanato y que trabajaba ahí para ayudar a su padre y al igual que todos era conocido por Ryuzaky.

-Buenas tardes a todos. Buenas tardes señorita Misa.- Saludo con una sonrisa amable a todos y en especial a la rubia acostada en la alfombra. Aun no sabia que era exactamente lo que esa chica hacia ahí, al principio supuso que era la novia del joven, con el tiempo vio que no era así, supuso entonces que era alguna amiga de la familia de los dueños del orfanato.- Disculpe joven Ryuzaky pero el señor Roger no se encuentra y quería hacerle entrega de las ultimas calificaciones de los chicos. El señor Wattari dijo que podría entregárselas a usted.- Se acerc dejo la carpeta en su escritorio. Bien sabia William, ese era el nombre del educador, que no le gustaba recibir cosas en las manos.

Mientras L las revisaba William paseaba su vista por el estudio hasta que se topo de nueva cuenta con la chica rubia.

-Señorita Amane, esa posición no es buena para la lectura.- Le sonrio a la chica y ella se la devolvió.

-Es mi manera de leer y la única en la que me puedo concentrar Will.- Misa veía como iba vestido el educador y supo que este iba de salida ya que el traje que llevaba era mas bonito del que generalmente usaba.- ¿Alguna cita Will?- Pregunto con una mirada traviesa.

-Para nada. Bueno tal vez si. Mi madre cumple años y la invitaré a cenar.- Acomodo un poco su traje y cabello de modo coqueto para la actriz.

Todos observaban por el rabillo del ojo las acciones de esos dos, en especial el detective. Aunque no se notara estaba muy al pendiente de la conversación. Desde que ese hombre había sido contratado para dar clases en el orfanato había puesto sus ojos en la que por el momento, era SU protegida. SU protegida. De SU propiedad. Por increíble que parezca Ryuzaky albergaba sentimientos por ella desde Japón. Se lo dijo una vez, que podría enamorarse de ella, si ella lo creyó o no, no era su problema. Aun no sabia si era amor, lo que por el momento sabia es que le gustaba y mucho, además que ella no ponía mucho de su parte al pasearse con esa ropa. Ya no la usaba tan reveladora pero lo había cambiado por lo ceñido haciendo que a veces quisiera volver a poner cámaras en la recámara de ella.

-Bueno, igual es una chica y hay que lucirse con ella.- Se escucho de nuevo la voz de Misa platicando con el educador.

-Señorita Amane, quería saber si ¿Tenía planes para este fin de mes? Ya sabe, es Halloween y abra varios lugares festejando dicha fiestas.- Le pregunto William a Misa haciendo que esta abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡Halloween! ¡Ho por Dios! Ni siquiera tengo listo mi disfraz.- Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y por el grito que dio todos voltearon a verla.

-¿No estas muy grandecita para usar disfraz y celebrar una fiesta totalmente pagana?- De nuevo al ataque Mello, con ella se divertía mas que con el pequeño albino.

-Que tu seas un amargado y tengas cero creatividad para hacer disfraces no quiere decir que todos seamos iguales. Es una de las pocas veces en las que puedo diseñar mi vestuario y salir sin que nadie me reconozca.- Se puso frente al escritorio en el que estaba él y puso sus manos en el escritorio, dejándole una buena vista al educador de su trasero, pero al ver mas gente en el cuarto tuvo que desviar la mirada.- Solo es por diversión. Estoy segura que no me ganarías en una competencia de ingenio y creatividad en el diseño de un disfraz.- Le miro de manera desafiante.

- Uff, eso me huele a reto.- Dijo Matt viendo a los dos rubios y dejando de lado los documentos que revisaba.

-No voy a caer en un juego de psicología inversa. Esos trucos no funcionan conmigo.- Mello le sostuvo la mirada a la rubia.

Misa solo sonrio de medio lado y se enderezó cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho haciendo que estos se elevaran un poco mas.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras.- Tomó unas cuantas cosas del escritorio y empezó a hacer algo con ellas mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Near, el único que al parecer seguía haciendo su trabajo. Cuando llego a él se coloco detrás y puso unas orejas de conejo sobre su cabeza.- Pero si hice esto solo con clips y hojas de papel que se podría hacer con bastante material. Haces bien en no competir, no seria lindo que los demás vieran como uno de los mejores estudiantes del orfanato perdiera con una actriz que estudio en escuela publica.

Camino hacia L y se coloco detrás de él y lo abrazo por sobre los hombros. Bien sabía Misa que a Mello le fastidiaba que se acercara a L, pero en ese momento no era el único molesto. William que no había dejado de estar observando a la modelo desde que se paro no paso desapercibido las confianzas que tenía para con el joven Ryuzaky. El único que al parecer disfrutaba eso era el mismo L, al que le gustaba mucho sentir el calor corporal de Misa y su perfume, frutos silvestres.

-Además estaría bien que los demás entraran a la competencia, es bueno que se despejen de tantas materias absorbentes y dejar que por lo menos una vez al año usen su ingenio para divertirse. ¿Tu que piensas Ryuzaky?- Dejo de abrazarlo y se recargo un poco en su escritorio viéndolo de frente.

-¡No lo metas a él en esto! Esto es entre tu y yo rubia decerebrada.- Se levanto Mello de su escritorio golpeando con sus palmas el escritorio.

-Joven Mello, no es correcto expresarse así de una dama, aunque ella no sea de su agrado.- Regaño un poco William al joven sucesor quien rodo los ojos por el regaño.

-William tiene razón Mello, por favor ten un poco mas de compostura. Con respecto a lo del concurso puede ser buena idea Misa, pero aun así tengo que discutirlo con Roger y mí padre. No es una desicion que pueda tomar solo.- L volvió su vista hacia la modelo que sonrio y dio saltitos de alegría, tanta fue su euforia que le dio un beso en la mejilla al detective sorprendiéndolo.- Misa, es la segunda vez que realizas esa acción, te lo advertí aquella vez y lo vuelvo a recalcar, quién avisa no es traidor.- L estaba en su típica posición de cuclillas sobre la silla y sus manos ahora estaban sobre sus rodillas viéndola directamente.

-Correré con el riesgo panda pervertido.- Le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa y regresando a su lugar de lectura.

La puerta de nueva cuenta se escucho pero esta vez se abrió sin siquiera dar el pase de entrada, dejando ver al dueño del orfanato, Wattari, que traía consigo una bandeja con tazas de té y postres para los chicos ahí. Aunque su semblante era el mismo algo en el se veía diferente, lo que no paso desapersivido por quienes lo conocían de mas tiempo. Al acercarse a Ryuzaky este lo noto aun más.

-¿Pasa algo verdad?- Le pregunto a su tutor esperando que este hablara.

-Antes que nada, buenas tardes a todos.- Hablo Wattari con su tono de voz un poco mas cansada de lo normal. Todos le dieron un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo.- Al parecer hay una epidemia de resfriados, varios chicos se han indispuesto y parte del personal también. Estamos haciendo milagros para sacar todos los pendientes.- Le dijo a Ryuzaky sentándose en una silla cercas de él.

-Wattari debió de haberlo dicho desde antes.- Le regaño levemente la modelo al anciano que tanto cariño le habia tomado.- Cuente conmigo para lo que sea.- Se recargo de nuevo Misa en el escritorio de L cercas del anciano con semblante preocupado.

Wattari le sonrio a la modelo y tomo su mano para estrecharla en modo de agradecimiento al haberse ofrecido sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Disculpen que me meta en esto, se que solo soy un educador y no debo interferir en el manejo del personal ni de los niños, pero puede que una solución sea el que los chicos mas grandes ayuden a los mas pequeños a asear sus habitaciones. Así solo el personal que no esta indispuesto puede supervisar que todo en las habitaciones este en orden.- Dijo William de manera sincera y preocupado por lo que estaba pasando en su lugar de trabajo.

-Esa puede ser una buena solución.- Hablo por fin Near haciendo que los demás prestaran su atención a él y sin quitarse sus orejas aun.

-Yo desafortunadamente solo puedo ayudar en tres cosas: en la cocina, lavando la ropa y cuidando de estos cuatro.- Apunto a los tres sucesores y a Ryuzaky.

A Ryuzaky le agradaba un poco la idea, pero también era conciente que Mello no aguantaría mucho con ella paseando por ahí en el lugar que usaban como centro de mando. William por otra parte sabia que el hijo del anciano sentía cierta atracción por Misa y no quería que el joven excéntrico ganara más terreno del que ya tenía. Pero antes de hablar para objetar el otro rubio presente hablo.

-Donde sea menos aquí y en la cocina. Aquí solo nos quitarías tiempo y en la cocina envenenarias a todos en el orfanato. Mejor ve a la lavandería, va muy bien contigo ese lugar.- Se burlo Mello mordiendo su tableta de chocolate.

-Sabes, se que te molesta mi presencia, así que are un trato contigo. Si aceptas el reto de los disfraces no los molestaré de aquí hasta la fiesta ¿Aceptas?- Pregunto Misa con una ceja alzada de manera retadora a Mello.

Él solo fruncio el ceño, Near observaba la escena frente a él, Matt estaba también a la expectativa, Ryuzaky tenia su pulgar en la boca, William sabia que Misa se estaba metiendo en un problema ya que si alguien podía ser espeluznante era precisamente Mello, y Wattari solo agradecía que tenia una ayuda mas en las labores hasta que puso atención en la palabra "fiesta".

-¿De que fiesta hablan?- Pregunto el anciano a los presentes.

-Misa tuvo la idea de hacer un especie de concurso de disfraces. Aunque ahora ya lo convirtió en fiesta.- Contesto Matt a Wattari tomando un panecillo y dejándose caer en su silla.

-Wattari por favor. Yo me encargaré de la organización, los niños han estado estresados por los exámenes, además de que puede utilizarlo como chantaje o negociación.- Pidió Misa sentándose a los pies del anciano con cara de cachorro bajo la lluvia.

-Hacer que los niños mayores ayuden y premiarlos con una fiesta de disfraces. En una idea muy tentadora.- Hablo de nueva cuenta Near retirándose las orejas y colocándolas en el escritorio.

Wattari medito todos los pros y contras de la fiesta. Vio que era bastante justo y decidió dar el visto bueno. Le sonrio a la rubia y fue premiado con un beso de ella también.

William tomo las hojas de nueva cuenta y sin esperar ya una respuesta de la rubia a su invitación. Amane estaba tan emocionada por el permiso que se olvido de que tenia que darle una respuesta al rubio. William se despidió con una reverencia del lugar, pensando que quizás la fiesta seria una oportunidad para poder cortejarla, al fin y al cabo nadie se resistía a un vampiro.

Misa empezó hacer una lista inmediatamente de lo que necesitaría para la fiesta, adornos de arañas, telaraña, fantasmas, calderos, calabazas, murciélagos y además lo que se necesitaría para la comida. Wattari dio la noticia a los chicos de si ayuda en los deberes y de la recompensa. Algunos actuaron apaticamente, pero la mayoría estaba eufórico ya sea por la fiesta o por el concurso. El juez seria el hermano mayor del orfanato, ósea, Ryuzaky. Se la entrego al detective y los dejos para empezar con sus deberes en la lavandería.

Habían pasado cuatro días después de la apuesta con Mello. La mayoría de los niños ya tenían la idea de su disfraz a excepción de Misa Amane. La cual se encontraba en esos momentos doblando la ropa limpia de la primera carga, mientras la segunda carga se estaba secando.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que are. La mayoría de los chicos tienen disfraces geniales y realmente quiero ganar. Ya esta el del dentista zombi, el maestro gore, hombre y mujer lobo, vampiros, fantasmas, mas zombies. ¡Ah! Me estoy frustrando.- Grito mientras mal doblaba la ropa del enfado.- Cálmate Misa, solo tienes que ser mas lista, tienes la experiencia de muchas fiestas de Halloween.- Realizo respiraciones profundas para eliminar el estrés. Ni siquiera toda la ropa de lavado la estresaba, solo el echo de no tener ni idea que hacer para el concurso.

Se encamino a sacar la segunda tanda de ropa seca y poner la tercera en la secadora y poner otra tanda en la lavadora. Solo que se habia acabado el detergente y el ultimo estaba en la parte mas alta del dispensario de lavado. Tomo un pequeño banco pero ni aun así lo alcanzaba, optó por usar un palo de escoba para moverlo, pero lo hizo de tal manera que el palo golpeo la parte de arriba del dispensario haciendo que una tabla que estaba floja cayera y con ella el detergente y un bulto negro y pesado.

-¿!Que rayos es esto!? Esta bastante pesado.- Cuando se levanto vio que se trataba de una mochila mediana en color negro. Cuando lo abrió saco dos prendas de ropa, una era un suéter como los que usaba Ryuzaky pero en color negro, otro era un pantalón de mezclilla dos tallas mas grande que los que usaba ella y en el fondo habia unos tenis algo desgastados y un estuche de maquillaje.- Parece que Ryuzaky tuvo su época de rockero o Emo. Sea como sea, esto me ha dado una idea. Solo necesito comprar unas cosas por internet.- En su rostro se formo una sonrisa. Con el disfraz que tenia en mente estaba segura ganaría el premio.

El mes paso mas rápido de lo que se esperaba. Algunos chicos habían termina sus disfraces minutos antes de la fiesta. Los únicos en el lugar que no llevaban disfraces eran Near, Wattari, Roger y Ryuzaky. Mello era él que se habia decidido vestir de medico cirujano dentista zombie.

El atuendo consistía en la clásica bata Blanca manchada de sangre y con dientes falsos incrustados en ella. Llevaba un pequeño aparato que simulaba el sonido del taladro que usaban, parte de su rostro lucia como si sus muelas estuvieras expuestas. Además que simulaba muy, muy bien una cara de desquiciado mental. Y Ryuzaky tenia que admitir que un dentista era su peor pesadilla. Eso y un antiguo fantasma que habia escapado del orfanato y habia causado caos en Los Ángeles.

Ya casi todos habían echo la pasarela para el concurso de disfraces. La pasarela eran las mismas escaleras del orfanato. Cuando la voz de uno de los chicos que fungía como presentador se oyó y resonó por todo el lugar con voz tétrica.

-Ahora nuestra ultima participante de la noche. La única chica que saca de sus casillas al favorito numero dos de nuestro hermano mayor. Aquella que puede causar varios sueños perturbantes en mas de uno de los alumnos y de los maestros.-Eso ultimo causo varios sonrojos en los chicos, enfado en las chicas y una gran molestia en el juez del concurso.- La modelo, actriz y lavandera favorita Amane Misa, con su disfraz de asesino serial.

Algunos pensaron en ver a la clásica mujer vestida de negro con un cuchillo ensangrentado igual que sus ropas. Incluso Mello rodo los ojos por lo predecible, que según él, podía llegar a ser la rubia.

Pero no se esperaron lo que vieron sus ojos. Ryuzaky en cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras, se levanto de la silla y callo al suelo de la impresión. Mello se atragantó con el chocolate que comía y era ayudado por Matt que no entendía lo que pasaba. Wattari habia tirado la tetera del te y se sujetaba el pecho al lado del corazón. La única expresión de Near era que por primera vez sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. Los demás no entendían que era lo que pasaba. El disfraz no era para nada escalofriante. Llevaba unos tenis viejos, pantalones de mezclilla gastados y que se miraban le quedaban un poco grandes, una sudadera también un poco grande y en color negro. Quizás solo su rostro daba un poco de miedo. Maquillaje que hacia que su piel fuera mas Blanca de lo normal, peluca que parecía el cabello de su hermano mayor y los pupilentes en color rojo. La postura floja ya que una de sus manos estaba en el bolsillo mientras la otra la tenia en la boca mordisqueandose el pulgar.

Quizás fue un juego extraño entre Ryuzaky y ella, por que de echo se parecía bastante a él. A excepción de la sudadera y el color de los ojos. Pero lo único que habia en la mente de Ryuzaky era "Beyond resucitó".

-¿Beyond?- La voz de Ryuzaky apenas y salió de su garganta.

-¿Beyond? ¿Quién es Beyond?- Pregunto una feliz y confundida Misa. Feliz porque causo la impresión que buscaba y confusa del porque la llamo así.

Al escuchar la voz de Misa Ryuzaky compuso su postura y semblante. Wattati respiro ya normalmente, Near desapareció por un pasillo y Mello tomaba agua para aliviar la irritación de la garganta.

-Bien, en cinco minutos nombraré al ganador.- Dirigió su mirada a Misa que saludaba a los demás maestros. Tenia que ser justo a la hora de calificar sin importar que era un simple concurso. Y el del profesor de Química zombie habia sido el mejor. Así que ni Mello ni Misa ganaron.

Cuando se nombro al ganador todos aceptaron la derrota, hasta un enfadado Mello. Misa hizo un puchero y fue a reclamarle al juez.

-¡Oye, yo tuve el mejor disfraz! ¡Vi tu reacción, y la de Wattati, Mello y Near! No es justo.- Le decía mientras golpeaba con su dedo el pecho de Ryuzaky.

-Misa ¿De donde sacaste la idea para ese disfraz?- Le cuestiono con el mismo semblante neutro, pero en su mirada habia impaciencia.

-Pues de echo encontré la ropa en un escondite en la lavandería. ¿Porque?- percibió el cambio en Ryuzaky.

-Llévame por favor.- Eso era algo nuevo, ni siquiera a ella le pedía las cosas de esa manera, asi que supuso que el asunto era importante.

Sin palabras de por medio fueron a el lugar en donde Misa hizo el descubrimiento. Ryuzaky subió a las pequeñas escaleras que Misa habia usado la vez anterior y reviso el lugar a detalle.

-¿Solo estaba la ropa?- Volvió su mirada a Misa y ella sintio la misma presión que cuando estaban en el caso Kira.

-Si, solo la ropa, los tenis y un estuche de maquillaje. Nada mas. ¿Quieres decirme que es lo que esta pasando? Ahora se que de verdad estas preocupado por algo. Sino no hubieran reaccionado de ese modo. Yo pensé que de verdad me tuvieron miedo pero ahora se que no es asi.- Cruzo sus brazos por debajo de sus senos. Estaba enfadada y por que no, también asustada.

-Hace mucho tiempo hubo un estudiante aquí que eligió los malos pasos Misa, y causo muertes en Los Ángeles. Lo capturamos pero cuando Kira empezó a juzgar él fue uno de los primeros. Te vestiste con su ropa y copiaste su imagen, algo que el hizo al copiar su imagen de mi. Técnicamente llevas la ropa de un verdadero asesino seria y un muerto.- Le explico a la rubia para que entendiera la situación.- Wattati lo conoció ya que el también lo trajo aquí al igual que a mi. Mello convivio con él y Near supo de él por mi.

Misa estaba oficialmente aterrada. Seguramente ese habia sido uno de sus escondites para cuando se marchara de ahí. Se vio a sí misma y corrió a su habitación con Ryuzaky detrás de ella. Al llegar hacia donde estaba la habitación de la rubia el detective entro sin pedir permiso preocupado por como habia estado la chica, pero lo que vio lo dejo de piedra en la puerta del cuarto.

Misa se habia quitado ya la peluca y los pupilentes rojos, pero no solo eso. Adiós pantalones, adiós tenis y adiós sudadera. Vestía solo con unos pequeños shorts negros que apenas y cubrían lo necesario y una blusa de tirantes con encaje en el busto. Frotaba insistentemente sus brazos y piernas mientras se balanceaba sentada en la cama. Hubiera sido una imagen bastante erótica su no hubiera sido por el echo de que en su rostro habia rastros de lagrimas.

-Amane.- Le llamo suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba en su típica posición a un lado de la modelo.

-¡Yo solo quería ganarle al idiota de Mello, no tomar la ropa de un asesino serial!- Y sin que el detective panda se lo esperara fue abrazado y tumbado en la cama de la rubia mientras seguía llorando.

Se escucho que una puerta era abierta dejando ver al maestro que al ver la escena la cerro nuevamente y con un poco de fuerza. Ryuzaky abrazo a la modelo con suavidad ya que ella ni enterada de lo que habia sucedido. Un atisbo de sonrisa se asomo de sus finos labios debido a que el educador ahora mismo estaría haciéndose ideas que ayudaba a su plan de alejarlo de Misa. Regreso a la realidad al sentir como la chica se levantaba y quedaba sentada sobre su masculinidad haciendo que inconsientemente empezara a reaccionar y Misa ni enterada de lo que ocasionaba en él.

-Lo siento. Me sentía mal y solo reaccione. Se que no te gusta que invadan tu espacio personal.- Le decía mientras se apoyaba ligeramente con una mano en su estomago y limpiaba los rastros de lagrimas con la otra.

Bien, eso fue todo lo que Ryuzaky pudo tolerar. Se medio incorporo y la tomo por el cuello con un poco de fuerza y a la vez delicadeza y la beso. Posesión, pasión, lujuria y con un toque de alivio de por fin besar como Dios manda esos rosados labios.

Misa, aunque al principio sorprendida y un poco renuente cedió a los pocos segundos enrroscando sus dedos en el cabello azabache del detective atrayéndolo hacia ella con fuerza. Ryuzaky aprovecho y la abrazo de la cintura y colar sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Misa mandando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Ryuzaky sentía los senos de la modelo en su pecho y eso lo hacia entrar en una dimensión desconocida. La fuerza con la ella tiraba de su cabellera lo hacia excitarse más de lo que debía permitir. El oxigeno hizo falta en los pulmones de ambos haciendo terminar el ardiente beso.

-Hay que regresar a la fiesta o los demás sospecharan.- Le dijo Misa en un suspiro y juntando su frente con la de él.

-Me gustaría mas una fiesta privada.- Dijo el moreno volviendo atacar sus labios y recostandola en la cama y quedando sobre ella.

-¿Ha..hacemos un tra...trato?- Le dijo la rubia entre gemidos.

-Habla.- Le decía el detective mientras regaba besos por su cuello y seguía decendiendo.

-Si regresamos a la fies...fiesta te dar...dare tu fiesta priv...privada con dis...disfraz de policía.- Le costaba hablar debido a las sensaciones que le provocaban los besos y caricias de Ryuzaky.- ¿Elle?

Al escuchar salir su nombre verdadero de esa manera fue demasiado para él, pero el trato también era muy tentador. Se separó de ella y la miro a los ojos para luego besarla delicadamente.

-Te espero abajo.- La volvió a besar una ultima vez y salió del cuarto.

Misa suspiro y sonrio como quinceñera enamorada. Al parecer los acercamientos que intencionalmente habia tenido con él habían dado sus frutos. Los roses, las pequeñas caricias, las miradas y aquel segundo beso. Se levanto de la cama y saco dos trajes más, uno era el disfraz de repuesto, un simple traje de bruja y el segundo era un MUY sexy traje de policía. Shorts extremadamente cortos en color azul marino con el cinturón negro del cual colgaban unas esposas y un pequeño chaleco del mismo color que apenas y cubría los senos. Le daría a Ryuzaky algo de la "justicia" de Misa Amane.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? ¿Le falto? ¿Le sobro? ¿Lo hago two-shot? Diganmelo plis en un comentario.


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda parte de esta pequeñísima historia. Espero que les guste, a pesar que recibí pocos reviews cosa que me desánimo un poco, no me gusta dejar cosas pendientes. Les aviso que este será el último one shot que haga de la pareja. Retomaré la historia que deje pendiente de esta pareja llamada CONOCIENDOTE. Tenía la esperanza de recuperar los capítulos que tenía ya escritos pero al parecer eso no podrá ser. Así que tengo que terminar esa historia que tanto he disfrutado hacer.

Bueno regresando al tema pongo los avisos de siempre OOC y Lemmon. Sí. Lemmon por aquellos a los que nos les guste absténganse de leerlo.

Death Note no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

* * *

_**OTRO**__**DISFRAZ**_

Bien, ya tenía listo su disfraz de bruja. Vestido negro de manga larga ceñido de todas partes y que llegaba a medio muslo. Un sobrero clásico de bruja y medias que llegaban arriba de la rodilla en rallas de blanco y negro, además de unos simples zapatos estilo antiguo.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación y decidió que ya era hora de bajar a la fiesta, pero antes coloco el disfraz de policía junto con las botas bien acomodado en la cama para usarlo más tarde. Ryuzaky no sabía en lo que se había metido.

Salió de su recamara y bajo las escaleras casi arrepintiéndose de hacerlo. Frunció su ceño ante la imagen que presenciaban sus ojos, Ryuzaky sentado en su típica posición mientras que una de las maestras, disfrazada de enfermera, le hablaba al oído, muy de cercas para su gusto.

Cuando la mirada onix se cruzo con la de color miel de Misa este solo volteo de nueva cuenta a su interlocutora. Sintió que con esa mirada la ignoraba y por sobre todo le daba igual lo que había pasado en su habitación hace solo unos minutos atrás. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. De no ser por que una suave mano se poso sobre la suya hubiera salido corriendo de nueva cuenta hacía su habitación.

-Señorita Misa ¿Me permite esta pieza?- Pregunto de manera galante William que vestía el disfraz de vampiro de principios de siglo.

Aunque William había visto lo que pasó en la habitación de la modelo aun no se daba por vencido en contra del moreno. Misa le gustaba y mucho y no le importaba si en esa habitación había pasado algo más. Siempre y cuando no se hiciera pública algún tipo de relación entre los dos no tiraría la toalla.

Misa dudo un poco en si aceptar o no. Ella era alguien que creía en la fidelidad absoluta, pero a decir verdad el detective no le había propuesto nada, solo fueron unos besos y nada más. Y aunque su corazón le decía que dijera No a la invitación sus labios dijeron Si sin pedir permiso. Así que fueron hacía la improvisada pista en donde unas pocas parejas bailaban al ser una melodía lenta.

Apenas puso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio sintió una mirada penetrante en la nuca. No necesitaba ser adivina para saber de quién se trataba. Lo que no entendía era el por que de esa mirada, él estaba coqueteando con la maestra ¿Por que se molestaba con ella? La pieza estaba casi llegando a su fin cuando fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos por el maestro.

-Misa no se si recuerda que hace unas semanas atrás le pedí una cita. Bueno yo quisiera saber si, bueno, usted ya sabe, podríamos salir.- El maestro se movía y la movían de manera elegante por la pista.

Si lo hubiese conocido años atrás no hubiera dudado en contestarle inmediatamente que Sí, pero ahora su corazón tenía ya dueño. Uno al que solo podría describir como Único, con manera única de sentarse, de tomar las cosas, de comer esa cantidad de dulces, de mirarla analíticamente y esa manera tan única de besarla.

-Yo lo siento mucho Will, eres alguien muy atractivo e interesante pero...

-Ya entregaste tu corazón.- No fue una pregunta sino una afirmación.

Misa lo miraba directamente y con la mas dulce de sus sonrisas asintió moviendo la cabeza. Todo esto era visto por un chico de ojos onix que se levanto de donde estaba y se disculpo con la maestra con la que estaba hablando.

Misa se dio cuenta de esto y también se disculpo con William para interceptar al detective. Pero no contó con que el tutor del moreno se cruzara en su camino.

-Señorita Misa, me dijo Ryuzaky que hablo con él con respecto al "peculiar" disfraz que uso. Le quería pedir que por favor no comente nada con los chicos, no quisiera asustarlos.- Le pidió el amable anciano, cosa a la que accedió la modelo inmediatamente.

-Claro Wattari, no tiene ni por que pedírmelo. Los niños se ven muy animados con la fiesta.- Quiso cambiar rápidamente el tema ya que no le agradaba en absoluto el descubrir que había usado la ropa de un asesino serial.

-Bastante y mucho mas Ryuzaky. Es la primera vez que decide auto festejarse. Hoy también cumple años.- Comento sin querer el anciano. Ya que la modelo tenía un buen tiempo con ellos que casi la consideraba de la familia.

-¿Hoy cumple años?- Pregunto sorprendida la rubia abriendo los ojos al máximo.

-Así es. Muy pocos lo sabemos. Confió en que sea discreta también con este tema señorita Amane.- Le daría el beneficio de la duda. Además si sus sospechas eran ciertas dentro de poco de verdad pertenecería a la familia.

Misa empezó a maquinar diferentes ideas para prepararle algún regalo, si lo hubiese sabido antes le hubiera comprado de juego de tetera y tazas ó una súper ración de dulces. Pero por el momento su cerebro no nada ideas y eso la hacia sentirse mucho peor. Cuando dio un rápido vistazo por el lugar vio como dos niños del orfanato estaban sonrojados y la chica le daba un beso en su mejilla al chico. Apenas y puso leer los labios de la niña diciendo "Ese es tu regalo de Halloween". Benditos niños precoces que le habían dado una gran idea. Lamentaba un poco en tener que usar al pobre del tutor del detective panda para su cometido.

-Wattati no se si podría pedirle de favor a Ryuzaky que fuera a mi habitación. No se que hacer con la ropa de Beyond, él sabrá que hacer con ella. ¿Podría pasarle mi recado?- Pidió con ojitos de borregito degollado.

-Claro Misa, en seguida le informó.- Le dijo el anciano llendo hacia el despacho del joven detective.

Mientras tanto Misa subió las escaleras a toda prisa y y saco una tela roja de su closet. Corto unos cuantos trazos y fue al baño para preparar el "regalo" de Lawliet.

Ryuzaky subía perezosamente las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de la modelo. Mientras lo hacia veía de reojo como el maestro que quería a Misa le miraba de mal modo y se retiraba del lugar. Lo cual causo un poco de curiosidad en él ya que por unos momentos mientras los veía bailar leyó los labios del maestro pidiendo una cita con la rubia, después no pudo seguir haciéndolo ya que por los movimientos del baile no supo que mas le dijo, pero sí se dio cuenta que Amane le respondía con asentimiento de cabeza y en su rostro había solo felicidad. Estaba muy confundido. Misa respondió muy bien a sus besos y caricias, y ahora iba a salir con el maestro. Definitivamente entender la mente de una mujer era mas complicado que la de un criminal.

Se detuvo un momento en la puerta de la rubia y toco, escucho como daba el pase y se sorprendió de ver todo a oscuras. Cuando iba a encender las luces la voz de Misa lo detuvo.

-Por favor, no las enciendas aun.- Por el volumen de voz supuso que se encontraba cercas de la cama.

-Wattari me dijo que querías sacar la ropa de Beyond de tu habitación y vine por ella. Sino quieres que vea el vestido con el que vas a salir con William deja la ropa en la puerta y listo.- No quiso que sonara como un reclamo pero así había salido.

Escucho pasos acelerados que se aproximaban a él. De repente fue segado por las luces que habían sido encendidas de repente.

-¿Salír con Will? ¿De donde rayos sacaste que yo saldría con él?- La furia en su voz era espeluznante, además de estar furiosa estaba intrigada por saber de donde habría sacado el panda esa idea. Tanto fue su enojo que olvidó el "regalo" de Ryuzaky.

Él por otra parte era una historia muy, muy diferente. Ni crea Misa Amane que la dejaría salir a la calle con esa "extraña" vestimenta. Con la mirada fija en ella frunció el seño e hizo que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

Misa recordó su "vestimenta" y se sonrojo a nuevos niveles. Se fue enfuruñada de nueva cuenta a la cama para que Ryuzaky no viera más de la cuenta. Y es que la vestimenta de Misa consistía en cubrir con la tela que corto lo mas esencial en su cuerpo. Se enrolló en ella de tal manera que la parte de abajo quedo como una muy diminuta falta y después ascendía cubriendo apenas su busto y culminaba en un moño parecido al de los regalos.

-¿Así planeabas ir a tu cita con William?- De nuevo el tono de reproche, mientras era su turno de poner una mueca de desagrado.

-Y vas de nueva cuenta con eso. Por Dios Ryuzaky ¿Que no te quedo claro que eres tu quien me interesa?- Se volteó para encararlo con los brazos en garras.

-El te pidió salir. Y vi como asentias- Camino hasta ella hasta quedar a centímetros de su cuerpo.

-¡Estúpido panda!- Le soltó Misa con lágrimas en los ojos.- Para la próxima lee mejor los labios. Él ni siquiera me dejo responderle por que vió que no me interesaba, entonces me pregunto que si estaba enamorada de ti y le conteste que sí. Ahora has el favor de salir de mi habitación y si quieres puedes irte a revolcar con tu enfermera.- Lo intento empujar fuera de su cuarto pero Ryuzaky alcanzo a detenerla y que quedará sentada en la cama, dejándolo ver el nacimiento de los senos de la modelo.

-Misa, ella me estaba hablando de las ultimas calificaciones de los chicos y de lo que hizo Near en el laboratorio.

-Pues más bien parecía que te estaba coqueteando.- Las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir de los ojos miel.

-No me interesa nadie que no seas tú. No he tenido nunca una relación formal, ni siquiera algo a lo que pueda llamar relación. Pero no voy a empezar mal y mucho menos contigo. Ahora por favor repiteme eso de que me amas.- Se arrodillo quedando en medio de la piernas de Misa y besandolas de manera lenta.

Misa aunque al principio quiso responder su orgullo no se lo permitía, pero Ryuzaky tampoco le dejaba las cosas fáciles.

-Ryuzaky ha sido un niño malo y no tendrá regalo de cumple años.- Por la ventana salió el orgullo haciéndose añicos en el piso. Se levando dejando al moreno tumbado en el piso de madera.

-¿Regalo de cumple años?- Shock total para el detective que miraba a Misa hacia arriba.- ¿Misa es mi regalo de cumpleaños?

-Era tu regalo de cumpleaños. No te lo mereces por dos razones. Primera, por dejar que esa educadora se acercara tanto a ti y segunda, hacerme llorar por esa razón.- Le enumero con los dedos como niño pequeño.

-Misa también se porto mal al bailar con el educador. Y al asustarme fingiendo que era Beyond, asi que estamos a mano. Ya que la segunda casi me provoca un infarto incluyendo a Wattari. Así que eso me te deja a ti con una deuda, por lo que pudiera haberle pasado al que quiero como a un padre, por lo tanto reclamo mi regalo.- Se puso de pie hacercandose en medio segundo a Misa.

Apenas iba a replicar la rubia cuando los labios del moreno la silenciaron. Deliciosos labios sabor fresa que mordían los suyos para adentrar su lengua y reclamar ese espacio como suyo también. De ahora en adelante empezaría hacer nudos de cereza con la lengua, ya que Ryuzaky tenía maestría y doctorado para moverse dentro de su cavidad bucal.

-Nunca he sido paciente para abrir mis obsequios, pero solo por esta vez lo haré.- La encamino hasta la cama y con delicadeza la recostó. Devoro de nueva cuenta sus labios al punto de dejarlos mas rojos por la fricción. Mientras tanto Misa enredaba sus delgados dedos en el cabello azabache del detective, Ryuzaky descendía por el cuello de la rubia en donde dejo marcas de propiedad, no le importaba si después Misa se molestaba, mientras tanto ella suspiraba el nombre real del detective. Ryuzaky al llegar en donde estaba echo el moño se levanto ligeramente para apreciar a Misa. Acarició su mejilla izquierda suavemente y con delicadeza extrema bajo hasta su cuello manteniendo fija la mirada onix sobre los ojos de Misa que transmitía el mismo sentimiento de entrega que la del moreno.

Al llegar a el nacimiento de sus senos, fue desatando lentamente el listón, no necesitó que Misa se levantara para desenredarlo de su cuerpo, en verdad parecía un listón de regalo. Al quedar descubiertos, la respiración de Misa se acelero un poco más debido a la excitación, el movimiento resulto más que hipnótico para el detective que fue atraído hacia ellos como si te tratara de imanes.

Misa al sentir como Ryuzaky los engullía soltó un gemido un poco más fuerte de lo que ella misma hubiera deseado, después la mano libre de Ryuzaky empezó a jugar con el otro pezón hasta ponerlo erecto para él. La rubia arqueo mas su espalda para darle más espacio y que disfrutara de ella así como disfrutaba de las caricias del moreno. Ryuzaky paso de devorar uno al siguiente y después los dos al mismo tiempo.

Después de estar así un tiempo empezó a tirar mas del cordón, para esto Misa si tuvo que ponerse en pie sobre la cama para terminar desenvolver el "obsequio" del detective. Ryuzaky se quedo recostado apoyando en uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro tiraba el listón en algún lugar de la habitación y miraba a la rubia completamente desnuda de pie frente a él.

Misa siempre fue segura de sí misma y de lo que quería, pero esta vez la mirada de Elle era tan profunda que sentía que sus piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento. Sintió como Ryuzaky la tomaba de una de sus manos y la tumbaba de una manera un tanto brusca que al contrario de molestarla había aumentado su libido aun más.

-Nunca habia tenido un obsequio como este. Y lo quiero todos los años que me queden de vida, siempre y cuando sea a tu lado.- Susurro en el oído de la modelo con voz ronca y sensual.

-Te juro que así será Elle Lawliet.- Y sintio los labios de nueva cuenta sobre los suyos en un beso desesperado. Así ambos sellaban la promesa que se habían echó el uno al otro y consigo mismos.

Con cuidado Misa deslizo sus manos dentro de la sudadera del detective rozando intencionalmente sus uñas por los levemente, marcados abdominales, subiendo a sus pectorales y pasarlos por su espalda en donde volvió arañar de manera sutil. Dichas caricias ocasionaron que Ryuzaky cortara el beso y gimiera ronco en el oído de la rubia. De un momento a otro Ryuzaky fue liberado de su sudadera mientras Misa devoraba ahora los labio sabor fresa al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba los jeans y metía la mano acariciando por sobre la tela del bóxer el endurecido miembro de Ryuzaky, quien comenzó a gemir ahora sobre los labios de la morena.

Se puso de manera sorpresiva de pie y sus pantalones y bóxer le hicieron compañia al listón de Misa. Se colocó nuevamente sobre ella y se acomodó sobre sus piernas. Cuando iba a tomar su miembro y colocarlo en la entrada de Misa se detuvo para observarla como pidiendo permiso en silencio.

-Elle, soy tu regalo de cumpleaños y como todo regalo hay que usarlo y jugar con el. Ahora soy de tu propiedad y puedes jugar conmigo cuando quieras.- El rojo cubría sus mejillas en un tono muy intenso mientras mordía de manera sugerente un dedo.

Ryuzaky la beso de manera corta en la frente, nariz y labios donde se detuvo un momento. Tomo la mano derecha de ella y la coloco sobre el lado de su corazón.

-Esto y todo yo te pertenecemos Amane Misa, sin importar lo que digan lo demás, no lo dudes. De ahora en adelante no dudes que solo latirá por ti.- En los ojos onix no había mentira y Misa lo noto.

Pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos debido a la felicidad que sentía. Por fin sus sentimientos eran debidamente correspondidos.

Ryuzaky regreso a su posición entre sus piernas y se guió por la humedad entre ellas. Sé adentro lentamente en ella para que ambos se acostumbraran, el interior de ella era sumamente estrecho y el miembro de Ryuzaky tampoco era exactamente de un tamaño normal, así que cuando él entro de lleno en ella los suspiros de satisfacción llenaron la habitación acallados por la música que aun se escuchaba de la fiesta abajo.

Ryuzaky tomo por las caderas a la rubia y empezó un movimiento rítmico de vaivén. Misa estrujaba las sábanas de bajo de ella mientras soltaba gemidos con el nombre del moreno que estaba en trance viendo el movimiento que causaba la fricción de ambos cuerpos, el cuerpo de Misa y las expresiones de su rostro eran un poema para él. El movimiento de sus senos cada vez que él entraba y salía de ella eran casi como estar bajo el efecto de una poderosa droga. La escuchaba pedir por más de él, algo que por supuesto no le negaría.

La tomó por la cintura e invirtieron posiciones. Misa se curvo hacia atrás al sentirlo más profundo dando vía libre al moreno de acariciar y estrujar sus senos. Bajo un poco a la altura de los labios de Ryuzaky dejando un beso fugas y descendiendo poco a poco por el cuello y pecho del detective que la recompensaba también gimiendo su nombre. Fue el turno de Misa para dejar marcas de propiedad en el cuello y torso del moreno. Al sentirse satisfecha empezó a moverse arriba y abajo al igual que sus senos apoyándose un poco el torso de Ryuzaky quien la ayudo tomandola de la cintura y moviendo también sus caderas. No habia una imagen más erótica que esa para Misa. Tener al hombre que amaba y la amaba diciendo su nombre mientras hacían el amor.

Misa sentía que cada vez estaba más cercas de terminar cosa que fue notada por Ryuzaky quien empezó a moverse aun mas rápido y detenerse de repente. Pero antes de que Amane se quejará Ryuzaky quedó sentado en la cama aun con la rubia sobre él, así que Misa coloco ambas manos sobre sus hombros y enredaba las piernas al rededor de la cintura del detective.

Ryuzaky la tomo nuevamente de la cintura y miraba los ojos miel perderse otra vez en el deseo. Misa tomo otra vez un ritmo acelerado y escuchaba los gemidos de su amado en su oído mientras que Elle escuchaba los de ella. Y de nuevo Misa sintió el nudo desenredándose en su vientre, el moreno la abrazo con una sola mano mientras que con la otra le acariciaba un seno y succionaba el otro. Para Misa eso fue lo último que pudo aguantar y sin proponérselo se empezó a mover aun mas rápido, si eso era posible. Y finalmente exploto la oleada de placer en su vientre aunque Ryuzaky en ningún momento dejo de hacer su tarea en el cuerpo de Misa ocasionando otro orgasmo en ella.

Elle al sentir su miembro aprisionado de nueva cuenta no pudo mas y se vacío en ella mientras besaba y mordía sus labios con la respiración agitada. Misa recibió gustosa lo que Ryuzaky le daba, cuando él dejo de besarla para regular su respiración la rubia besaba su cuello y clavícula mientras que él hacia lo mismo con ella.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.

Soltaron al mismo tiempo los dos. Lo que causo un poco de gracia en ambos. Ryuzaky se tumbo exausto en la cama con Misa sobre él y cerro los ojos. Ella pensaba hacerse a un lado para que no cargara con su peso pero Ryuzaky no se lo permitió, cerrando también los ojos se dejo llevar por las caricias que daba en su espalda el moreno.

-Feliz cumpleaños Elle Lawliet.- Le dijo Misa abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-Feliz Halloween futura señora Lawliet.- No lo estaba preguntando, lo estaba afirmando. Al fin y al cabo Misa se le regalo y el regalo le había gustado mucho, además lo que se regala no se quita.

Que se jodieran todos los demás por que de ahora en adelante pasaría así cada cumpleaños.

-Por cierto, me debes el disfraz de policía.

Misa soltó una leve risa y se lo prometió para otra ocasión. O quizás mas tarde, todavía era Halloween.

* * *

Por fin lo terminé. Con mil de pendientes. Mi marido se me accidento dos veces esta semana y casi muero del susto y de los nervios.

Bueno como les dije estaré fuera de las ligas una buena temporada para retomar mi amado fic que lo tengo abandonado.

También tengo que editar dos de Naruto que publicaré esta semana que viene y ya después de eso desapareceré un buen rato.

Gracias por las lindas chicas que me mandaron Reviews para que lo continuará. Lo hubiera echo aunque solo me lo hubiera pedido una. Por un solo review vale la pena.

Bueno sin más, otra vez, Muchas gracias.


End file.
